Athena's Echelon
The vizards lack the members to compete with most other races man for man. The members of Athena’s Echelon seek to even the playing field by specializing in Shock-and-Awe style warfare. They seek to sow discord among the enemy ranks through often showy means. Subtlety is lost among members of the caste as most seek to spread ruin on the battlefield in the most extravagant manner possible. Unexpected attacks and massive collateral damage are the trademarks of a high ranking Athena member. Whether through tactical strikes or massive bombardments, an Athena’s Echelon member’s appearance on the battlefield is often enough to invoke fear from the enemy, more so than most other castes. This isn’t to say that the caste members are a solitary bunch. However, their wave of destruction often leads them to separate themselves from large groups of allies. While Athena’s Echelon’s large and flamboyant style of destruction meshes well with kidou, members of any disciple can find a home here so long as they can cause the damage required. Division Techniques 'Shintou' Athena members specialize in inflicting large scale damage, even when operating solo. As they surrender more to their inner hollow, the being grants them more power in their attacks. For 2% of their reiatsu, the Athena member may embed any attack with a shockwave. For every 10% emptiness the Athena member possesses the shockwave increases 2ft starting at 10%. There is a cap to this ability as the concussive damage of using the technique repediately can cause long term physical harm to the user. Uses are capped at 5 and Athena members gain an additional use every 2k reiatsu they grow maxing out at 15 total uses. 'Kyoukyou' Athena members are known to dominate the battlefield with their presence; their very reiatsu can strike fear into the hearts of those that stand against them. By spending 3% reiatsu, the user’s eyes being to go pale, almost bleaching into white. Any souls unfortunate enough to wander within 5 meters are immediately subject to an irrational fear of the Athena member, relative to their reiatsu. For those who are less than half of the Athena member’s reiatsu, they are stricken with terror and can only attack every other round. For those of relative strength (between 51-199%), they are badly shaken and can only attack every two out of three rounds. Those double or more strength are able to almost withstand the assault and can attack three out of every four rounds. To keep this aura active, the practitioner must spend an additional 5% rage and generate 3% emptiness per turn and can only sustain it for 3 plus 1 round for each 3k reiatsu attained. 'Bakufuu' Athena members understand that it often better to deliver a blow when the enemy least expects it, in the wake of another. After making a successful hit on an object, with any attack, the Athena member may pay 2% of their reiatsu and 2% of their rage, while generating 1% emptiness, to embed an explosive charge of reiatsu. Whenever the Athena member wills it, or three turns later, the charge automatically detonates exploding an area roughly 10ft in diameter. Only 1 charge may exist on an object at a time. 'Engun' Though they often work alone to cause their massive damage, Athena members become truly terrifying when accompanying another being in battle. Their impressive nature increases the effectiveness of any United Front or United Resistance bonuses in battle by 1.5. In addition, should they reach the pinnacle of co-operation and obtain a Fate of Triangles technique, its power is valued 1 level higher than it actually is. Roster Tyrant '''- Hisao Adachi '''Ephor - Absolon Leveque '''Unknown Rank - '''Mia Kemono '''Unknown Rank - '''Kagoshima Daichi